Razia's Story
by follow the halo
Summary: What happens after Forgotten Sands? Another prince, another destiny? Djinns and peris, myths and magic. This story brings in elements from the other forgotten sands, the wii version which has its own story. Also heavily influenced by djinn mythology.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Persia

"Razia?" The prince called out. The sword was silent.

_And so the Prince returned the sword to its place in the ruins of Rekem…subsequently, he went to his father to tell him of Malik's death._

But the story is not finished. Did you really think that I, Razia, Queen of the Marid had truly died? I must admit, I was not so sure myself that I was alive. After that final battle with Ratash, I felt truly weakened and powerless. When the prince called out to me, I kept silent. The time had come to part ways with the Prince; no longer will I be his companion. The Prince may forget me, as humans do, but I will surely remember him as I do Solomon.

_Razia returned to her place, through the portal, to the pavilion with the translucent curtains constantly fluttering, with broken pieces of buildings suspended in time and space, where it was constantly night and the crescent moon shone._

And so I waited, for another presence…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Persia

A great sandstorm blew. Everywhere, grains of sand obscured the vision, making it nearly impossible to see. A lone figure wanders the desert…royal clothes…weathered and worn yet its fine details were not lost. At last, the howling sands died down. In the distance, looms a palace in ruins. The prince made his way to the palace, in hope of shelter.

"Surely a palace this size would be well guarded?" mused the prince as he made his way through massive structures of stone, complete with watchtowers. However, the gates lay open, the ramparts were empty. As if called by an unknown force, the prince walked deeper into the palace.

He came to a magnificent courtyard, with cool water running in the middle, balconies with blue curtains of heavy velvet, intricate archways with carved screened windows. The marble columns were slender, reaching up to the balconies. The prince took a drink of the water before continuing on his way.

Walking through yet another massive gateway flanked with giant statues, he noticed that the floor was no longer paved with marble. Instead, the large chamber was roughly hewn in stone. There were stairs leading downwards, deeper into the structure. "How far underground does this chamber go? These must have been the treasure vaults. I have seen similar treasure vaults but never of such size" A giant head of some horrible creature hangs on the wall. "_Ugh, I do not find the wall decoration very appealing_," he thought to himself as he stared up at the fanged monstrosity on the wall.

The prince found himself in a passage where parts of the floor have collapsed. Standing at the edge, he took a deep breath, "Here goes." The prince executed a wall run, seemingly in slow motion. He comes to a glowing portal. Walking through it, he arrives at the tower of a palace. "_This place, I feel as if I was called to come here"_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I seriously felt like giving up this story, only thing is, I felt dissatisfied with the ending of The Forgotten Sands. Sorry for the spoilers.

What the prince saw was a wondrous sight to behold. Pieces of buildings were floating all around. It seemed as if the place was constantly night. Without hesitating, he ran up the stairs and saw a fountain in the middle of the pavilion. Peering into the fountain, he sees a reflection of a woman in the water. Taking steps back, he gazed in amazement as the woman emerged from the water and materialized into form a watery form.

"I am Razia, Queen of the Marid and Guardian of the Waters. Who are you and why have you come?"

"_The Marid? She is a queen of Djinn!"_ "Forgive my intrusion, I do not wish my presence to cause offence. I am the son of King Shah Zaman, who was on my way to Al-Urdun when a fierce storm occurred.

"Another prince of Persia? Clearly this is fated," Razia murmured.

"You mean another prince of Persia came here before me?" the prince asked.

"Yes, and he helped to seal away the Solomon's army, though it was his brother who released it in the first place. This palace you see was abandoned after it was destroyed by Ratash. Ratash was the one who created the army, as numerous as the desert sand."

"Your task is to reclaim the other Djinn cities. I have protected the underground city of Rekem for a thousand years, within which lies the sword used to slay Ratash. The time of Solomon has long come to pass; I no longer assure you that the pact between Djinn and humans still hold."

"Do not think that your presence here was a coincidence. The Djinn have control over the elements. Who did you think sent that sandstorm?"

The prince chuckled. "I should have known my life was going to be full of adventure. Where do I begin?"

"The Kingdom of Izdihar. "

"Izdihar it is."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of Persia

Walking out from the portal, he found himself no longer at the palace before. Instead, he found himself splashing about in water. The prince sputtered about, shocked to find that he was no longer on dry land.

"Razia! Where am I?" Looking into the water, he suddenly spotted Razia in the water's reflection. She materialized out of the water, somehow not being wet despite being in the water.

"As promised, we are currently heading towards the kingdom of Izdihar. Look up, farther towards that distant gate, and you will see its palace." True enough, the prince looked up to see a silhouette of a grand palace, located high up in the sky to seem covered in wispy strands of clouds. To his right, he saw what seemed like minarets sticking up from the water.

"What is the meaning of this? Was this a drowned city?" looking around him, the prince found himself completely alone. "I guess I will never know."

High mountains with steep rocky slopes surrounded the area. The prince climbed up a non-submerged tower to get a better view of his destination. From here, he could see the many minarets and domes of the palace complex. It was not floating in the sky as he previously thought that instead it was on a large rock of some sort.

"Alright, I have a long way to go. I better start moving."

Climbing down was not as easy as it was climbing up, as the rock foundation was slick with water. Losing his footing, the prince grabbed a dagger out from the folds of his clothes in an attempt to stop his fall. Sparks flew when he struck the dagger against the rock, but he was still sliding too fast. With great force, he slammed the dagger deeper into the rock simultaneously pressing a jewel on its hilt. Time began to rewind, the prince found himself at the top of the tower once more.

"How am I supposed to go down there without killing myself again?"

Vultures started circling him. "I'm not even dead yet and vultures are already circling me."

Razia said, "Prince, these vultures are not meant to feast on your remains, they are meant to transport you to your destination. Jump from each vulture to the next, as they will quickly die soon after."

Flying in the air jumping from vulture to vulture, after an indeterminate amount of time, the prince finally reached a platform. Breathtaking scenery was all around him; the river/lake from which he first arrived was a mere shimmering speck. The clouds were almost solid, floating lazily around him and close enough to touch.

The prince could only breathe one word, "Beautiful." Turning around, "Alright, where I land, there's bound to be monsters to fight."

Right on cue, he heard a guttural roar. From the chamber before him, rose a column of wind that slowly materialized into a man. "Tu kay hastiy wa jah wa kaar shmadaar iynajaa?" he roared.

Understanding him perfectly, the prince replied, "I am the son of king Shah Zaman and I am here to restore the djinn cities."

"Shmaa farsiiy ast. Min bah farsiiy nah az zamaan khshaayaar shah sakhn kaftah ast." The djinn gave a throaty laugh that made the floor rumble beneath the prince's feet. The djinn was speaking in Persian, his native language. Even though it was badly mispronounced, it was undeniably Persian and the prince could not resist grinning.

"If I may so ask, why are you speaking Persian?" the prince asked in his curiosity.

"Do you not know who you are talking to? We are King of the Peri, djinn of the winds." His laughter this time was like the sound of wind in a soft breeze.

"_Ahh… I see now why he speaks Persian. Persian mythology tells of the peri, famous are they whether they be evil or benevolent._" The prince recalled fondly all the stories of peri from his childhood.

The carefree expression of the peri king was tinged with sadness. "The Haoma…it is spreading."

Tu kay hastiy wa jah wa kaar shmadaar iynajaa? –Who are you and what is your business here?

Shmaa farsiiy ast. Min bah farsiiy nah az zamaan khshaayaar shah sakhn kaftah ast -You are Persian. I have not spoken with a Persian since the time of Xerxes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of Persia.

"Our element being air, the Peri hate being confined. The Haoma has ravaged much of Izdihaar and imprisoned my people. It was said that a prince of Persia would vanquish the Haoma, fulfilling my people's promise," the Peri said.

The prince asked, "How can I stop it?"

"There is only one way. You must find the sword in the stone. With it, you will kill the Haoma by striking at its heart. We will give you the help of the Djinn," the Peri turned into his wind shape again and touched the prince. "Tust kadrat parii, jan raftah az hawaa." A bright light shone, the prince took a few steps backward.

"What did you do?" the prince asked, stunned.

The Peri returned to his human shape. "If you wish to stop the Haoma, you will need more Time. I have given it to you. In addition, a final warning. Any ordinary sword will not kill the heart of the Haoma."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Go. There is no hope for this Kingdom if you do not find the sword."

Exiting the chamber, the prince found he was on a ledge made of white marble. On the other side lay another ledge; a huge expanse of space lay between them. From where he was standing, the prince could see elaborate marble carved archways, thick pillars supporting them that extended all the way to the misty heights below. Intricately carved wooden screens were on the wall to his left, golden poles protruded from its surface. The prince swung from pole to pole towards the opposite ledge. Coming nearer, he found out that there were a few of the Haoma's minions waiting for him. They were once Izdihar's soldiers. Tainted by the Haoma, the soldiers transformed into plant-like beasts.

Using the power of flight, the prince leapt across the gap and attacked the waiting enemies. He unleashed a whirlwind attack, creating a whirlwind that knocks down his enemies giving him time to inflict damage, slashing through them with his sword.

Note: I find it very difficult to describe the beauty of the environments in prince of Persia and the combat scenes that occur regularly throughout the game without sounding boring and repetitive. Ach, I feel that I have not done the game justice. Please comment on whether I should continue this story.


End file.
